Know your Stars:Shugo Chara Style
by xxxUtauloverxxx
Summary: The Shugo chara characters fall into a trap and get tormented by an evil mysterious voice.
1. Hoshina Utau aka Tsukiyomi Utau

**Me:Hello everyone! I'm doing another fanfic! **

**Ikuto:Hey what about Shugo Chara My World and Shugo Chara Shuffle?**

**Me:I'll update them soon!**

**Amu:You better or else!**

**Me:Oh I'm soo sacred! What is a 12 year old girl gonna do?**

**Amu THIS! *Pulls out a bazooka***

**Me:Shizz *Runs for life***

**Ikuto:There's nothing in there is there**

**Amu: Nope but maybe she'll take me more seriously from now on**

***Ikuto and Amu highfive***

***********************************************************

**Me:If they think they can fool me they got another thing coming!**

**Me:How stupid do they think I am!**

**Tadase:P-**

**Me:Don't answer that!**

**Me:Do the disclaimer~!**

**Tadase:Yuki-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, or Know your Stars!**

**Me:I wish I did!**

* * *

Utau walks in.

**"**Hello? Is anyone here? I'm here for the concert someone told me to be here for my concert" said Utau.

_Know your stars....Know your stars....Know your stars..._

"Hello!Who is that?" asked Utau.

_Hoshina Utau,Hates her brother..._

"What I do not hate my brother!! I love him!!!" said Utau

_Hoshina Utau,is in love with Hinamori Amu...._

"I Do Not Love AMU!!" shouted Utau

_Hoshina Utau,is really Gozen...._

"What I am not GOZEN! I don't even know Gozen!" said Utau

_Hoshina Utau,is a pervert pedophile......_

"I am NOT a pervert!Or a pedophile!I don't like children! yelled an annoyed Utau.

_Hoshina Utau,Hates children and spits on old people..._

"WHAT!? I don't hate children or spit on old people!!" said Utau

_Yes you do you just said you don't like children......._

"I didn't mean it like that!" said Utau

_So you do "like children"_

"Yes they are very nice to play with" said Utau

_So you are a pedophile...._

"I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" yelled a very enraged Utau.

_And now you know Hoshina Utau,a pervert pedophile,who is gay with her "friend" Amu,spits on old people,hates her brother and is really Gozen..._

Hey get back here!! WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE R U GETTING THIS INFORMATION?!!!

" YOU DO NOT KNOW ME!" GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CHARACTER TRANSFORM YOUR ***!!!! yelled a very angry Utau.

* * *

**Me:Hope you liked it!**

**Utau:I didn't! Why am I the only one who got tortured?**

**Me:Your not.....*evil smile***

**Ikuto/Amu:I'm afraid**

**Me:You should be! Or u'll end up like Tadase *pulls out a beaten and bloody Tadase***

**Tadase:H-help me.. **

**Me:SHUT UP *pulls out gun and shoots him***

**Utau:*screams***

**Ikuto:I'm out of here *runs***

**Amu:OMG you killed Tadase *runs away frightened and crying***

***Tadase gets up perfectly fine***

**Me:Nice one Utau,Tadase**

**Tadase/Utau:Thanks**

***We all highfive***

**Me:That's what they get for thinking they can fool me! *smirk***

**Utau/Tadase:R&R! **

**Me:Yes please Review! They make me motivated and happy!**


	2. Tsukiyomi Ikuto

**Me:Hello and thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**Amu:Reviewers:JellyBeanHeiress,Hyper active lazy bum,XxDotheGIRdancexX,Lunarain137,and Kouhaixsempai!**

**Me:Thanks all **

**Utau:Also thanks to KouhaixSempai for the Story Alert and Fav Story and tennie-chan09 for a fav story**

**Me:Yay I feel so loved!**

**Ikuto: *sulking in emo corner***

**Utau:What's with him?**

**Me:It's his turn today**

**Everyone: *Gasp***

**Me: *Sweatdrop* It's not that bad.....**

**Utau:U haven't been through it! So u don't know what's it like!**

**Me:Yeah but i write it!**

**Utau:True**

**Ikuto:*Still sulking* **

**Me: Oh stop sulking it's not that bad**

**Ikuto:Yeah it is...**

**Me:If u stop sulking I'll add Amuto**

**Ikuto:You'll add Amuto in the next song-fic**

**Me:No I already made it a Kutau sorry..**

**Ikuto:*Sulks again***

**Utau/Kukai:*Blush***

**Me:Anyway I don't own Shugo Chara or All That!**

* * *

Ikuto walks in. "Yo.I heard this is where my date with Amu is" says Ikuto. "Is anyone here?" asks Ikuto.

_Know your stars.....Know your stars....Know your stars..._

"Oh crap Utau warned me about this..I'm out of here" says Ikuto heading for the exit.

_To late I locked all the exits..._

_"_What the hell!! Let me out" shouts Ikuto. "Fine if you don't let me out I'll call the cops" says Ikuto.

_There are no phones in here......_

"What kind of place has no phones?" says Ikuto.

_This place....._

"Uhhh who the hell are you?" asks Ikuto.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto,loves to make out with sister_

"Wait,NO I don't!!" says Ikuto.

_Yes you do,in episode 29 you guys made out.._

"ONE FRICKEN TIME!" yells Ikuto. "It was one time!!!" says an irritated Ikuto.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is a pedophile.._

"NO I'm not!!" yells Ikuto. "What the hell would make you think other wise??" asks an annoyed Ikuto.

_You love a 13 year old named Amu and you always follow the guardians...._

"Those are just coincidences" shouts Ikuto. "That doesn't make me a pedophile!" says Ikuto.

_Sure....Like sister like brother.._

"SHUT UP" yells Ikuto. "You don't even know me!" says Ikuto.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto,really works for Easter to control his drinking problem_

"WHAT THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" yells Ikuto. "Your starting to piss me off!!" shouts Ikuto.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto,has anger management problems...._

"WHAT!? NO I DON'T!" shouts Ikuto.

_Yes you do...._

"NO I DON'T" yells Ikuto.

_Yes..._

"No" says Ikuto

_Yes...._

"No" says Ikuto

_No.... _

"Yes so HA!" says Ikuto.

_Ok....Yes it is_

"OH Dammit!" replies Ikuto.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto,love pink kittens and fuzzy bunny slippers_

'No I don't! Ok who the hell are you" asks a very angry Ikuto.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto,stalks Hotori Tadase_

"I don't stalk people" yells Ikuto.

_You stalk Amu..._

_"_....."

_Ha your speechless_

"Shut the hell up" says Ikuto

_And now you know Tsukiyomi Ikuto,a guy who has anger management and drinking problems,loves pink kittens and fuzzy bunny slippers,stalks Hotori Tadase and Hinamori Amu,makes out with his sister and is a pedophile...like his sister_

_And that's Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!! GET BACK HERE!" yells Ikuto "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU,YORU CHARA CHANGE" shouts Ikuto.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! YOU HERE ME!" "YOU HERE ME! YOUR A DEAD MAN...OR WOMAN"yells a very irritated and upset Ikuto.

* * *

**Me:YAY! That was fun! I know Ikuto seemed OOC but if you where being accused of false things by a creepy voice you would be annoyed and angry to!**

**Ikuto:Yeah it's not fun...**

**Me:Also it's funnier to have characters OOC**

**Amu:Funnier?**

**Me:Yeah funnier!! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!!?**

**Amu:No *Backs away slowly***

**Me:That's right so BACK OFF!**

**Amu:*Runs away***

**Me:Lol guess what?**

**Ikuto:I don't care**

**Tadase:What?**

**Me:I challenged my friend to a Guitar Hero pro face off and I won...I'm awsome!**

**Utau:Not as good as me *bragging***

**Me:You wanna go!? *gleam in eyes***

**Amu:No she doesn't Yuki-chan.. *worried***

**Utau:Oh Yeah I do! Lets go!!!**

***Me and Utau go play guitar hero pro face off on hard***

**Amu:Oh No...**

**Ikuto:What?**

**Amu:We're gonna have to buy new guitars**

***Me and Utau rocken out so hard we are breaking the guitars***

**Ikuto:*Sweatdrop***

**Amu:See...**

***CRASH***

**Amu:No now we're gonna have to buy a new wii....**

**Ikuto:..... *Sweatdrop***

****************************************************

**Me:You are going down...down town to China town!! *struming really hard***

**Utau:No you are going down *whamming***

**Me:R&R and vote on who wins the guitar hero challenge *wink* *me ;)***

**Utau:No me I have more experince in music!**

**Me:Well reviewers review to see who wins!! Its all up to you! **

***Me and Utau go back to playing "Beat It" in honor of Micheal Jackson ;)***

**Review they make me happy! =D**


	3. Mashiro Rima

**Me:Hey back with chapter 3! Thanks Amutoness,Ikutoluver291,Innocence and Instinct,Lunarain137,JellybeanHeiress,Helapayne,XxDotheGIRdancexX for reviewing!**

**Utau:Thanks Lunarain137 for a fav story,and Helapayne for the Story Alert and Fav Story!**

**Me:YAY I won in guitar hero!**

**Utau:Only by one *grumbling***

**Me:Yeah but I still won!SO HA!**

**Ikuto:She's got you there**

**Utau:SHUT UP!**

**Ikuto:Ok shutting up**

**Amu:Who's turn is it today?**

**Me:It's Rima's!**

**Amu:Thank god! I mean sorry Rima!**

**Rima:Whatever better to get it over with now then to sit in agony waiting *sips her tea***

**Amu: Y-yeah right *Nervous***

**Nagi:I'm sorry it's your turn Rima**

**Rima:Shut up Cross dresser**

**Nagi/Amu:Cross dresser- *sweat drop***

**Me:Anyway thanks Amutoness for suggesting Rima to go next**

**Rima:You better watch out Amutoness I'm gonna come and get you when you least expect it *sips tea calmly***

**Me:*Sweatdrop* Okayyy**

**Me:Lets get on with the chapter...Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo Chara,All that,or Know your stars!**

* * *

"Hello,I heard the guardian's meeting was moved here?" says Rima as she walks into the empty room.

_Know your stars....Know your stars...Know your stars... _

"Hello who are you?" Rima asks calmly

_Your worst nightmare....._

"Oh hello your worst nightmare" says Rima as she sips her tea.

_Mashiro Rima,likes to bath in tea..._

"Actual I like to drink tea...not bath in it" replies Rima calmly.

_Ok....anyway Mashiro Rima,hates Fujisaki Nagihiko..._

"Yes I do..." replies Rima sipping her tea again.

_I mean Mashrio Rima,loves Fujisaki Nagihiko_

"I do not love that cross dresser,you where right the first time" says Rima still calm.

_Um Mashiro Rima,so short she needs a stool to reach her own bed_

"I may be short but it's not polite to insult people on there looks" says Rima.

_Mashiro Rima is in love with her friends Hinamori Amu_

"I do like Amu,but only as a friend" replies Rima as she nibbles on a cookie.

_Mashiro Rima,is fat..._

"I'm not fat" says Rima "You are very rude,you know" replies Rima.

_Well you don't excercise....and suck at it_

"I know I hate sports and suck at them but that does not mean you can say mean stuff about me" retorts Rima.

_Mashiro Rima,is obsessed with jokes and comedy.._

"SO is it a crime,to like jokes and comedy!?" demands Rima,about to do a chara change

_Um..._

"IS IT!" demands Rima who chara changed.

_NO! I'm sorry!_

"That's right I bet you can't even think of a joke" says Rima.

_I can to!_

"Prove it" says Rima sipping her tea.

_Why did the boy throw water out the window?_

"Why?" asks Rima.

_To see the waterfall..you get it....._

_"_............That was stupid" says Rima.

"This is comedy!" says Rima as she puts down her tea and gets up.

"BALA-BALANCE!" shouts Rima in a chara change. Rima then undos to chara change and sits down.

"Why aren't you laughing!?" demands Rima.

_Uh..HAHAHAhAhA that was so funny_

"That's what I thought!" says Rima as she sits back down.

_Mashrio Rima,hates people and is cold to everyone....._

"I don't hate people,I may not be easy to get along with but I'm not cold to everyone,I have friends don't I" says Rima.

_Yeah but-_

"Also you are very rude going around,saying things like you know me" says Rima cutting the voice off.

_You're not annoyed? _

"No being annoyed is stupid" says Rima sipping her tea.

_Not even a little?..._

"No I believe what your doing is stupid,now if you excuse me I will be leaving" says Rima getting ready to leave.

_You can't I locked the door..._

"It's not very polite locking your guests in" says Rima crossing her arms.

_Well that's to bad! What are you gonna do about it?_

"I'm gonna call my slaves" says Rima pulling out her cellphone

_Slaves.....?_

"Yes now shut up slave!" says Rima.

_That's not very nice you know!_

"Did I say you could speak" replies Rima glaring.

_No..sorry_

"That's what I thought so let me out!" demands Rima.

_Yes sir....I mean woman...I mean sir...I mean-_

"Shut up,your bothering me" says Rima

_HA! So you admit I'm annoying you!_

"No I said bothering,annoying and bothering are two different things" answers Rima.

_No they aren't.._

"Did I say you could speak!!" says Rima.

_No sorry.._

"That's right now let me go slave" demands Rima.

_Yes sir..I mean-oh forget it *opens door*_

"Thank you,good day slave" says Rima as she leaves

_And that's Rima the bossy,sassy girl who never gets annoyed at anything,it's like she's a robot......also she likes tea, is short,obsessed with comedy,is friends with Hinamori Amu and hates Fujisaki Nagihiko_

"I heard that" says Rima's distant voice.

_Oh crap..._

* * *

**Me:Yes Rima didn't get annoyed..that's soo Rima!**

**Rima:That's was stupid and a waste of my time...**

**Me:*Sweatdrop* See**

**Amu:I wish I was like Rima so calm**

**Me:Yeah right *starts laughing***

**Amu:It's not that funny..**

**Me:*Still laughing***

**Amu:.........Ok not that funny**

**Me:*Starts choking on laughter***

**Amu:OK IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!!!**

**Rima:Amu your not proving you can be calm....anyway please R&R not like I care**

**Me:*Stops laughing* HEy!**

**Rima:Did I say you can talk!**

**Me:No sorry...**

**Rima:That's right so Shut up..ur being stupid...laughing at nothing!**

**Me:Sorry**

**Rima:That's right you disgrace to comedy!!**


	4. Hotori Tadase

**Me:Thanx Lunarain137,JellybeanHeiress,xRinrinx3,MiyakoLikesTacos,Amutoness,ILIKECANDY115,kouhaixsempai,Innocence and Instinct,and VanillaCookiesxD for reviewing! Also **

**thanks Music4soul for the favorite story! This chapter is dedicated to Kukai! Happy Birthday!**

**Kukai:Thanks!**

**Me:Also I got the new character cd!YAY! **

**Kukai:Which I'm not in *goes in emo corner***

**Me:Sorry Kukai..I for one think you should be in it! **

**Kukai:Whatever**

**Everyone:Who's the next victim?**

**Me:It's Am-**

**Amu:Nooooo!!**

**Me:Jk it's Tadase!**

**Amu:OMG!Yay..I mean so sorry Tadase**

**Tadase:That's okay Amu-chan..it was bound to happen sometime..it's not your fault**

**Utau:So who choose him?**

**Me:Lunarain137 did..She chose little pricey boy**

**Tadase:*chara-change*HOW DARE LUNARAIN137! WHEN I BECOME KING SHE WILL BE THE FIRST SLAVE OF MINE!**

**Me:Yeah right your not even scary..I mean like what could you do..haha yell-**

***Tadase grabs me and locks me in a tower 300ft tall with a dragon and crocadiles guarding me***

**Me: *squeak squeak squeak* (WTF! How the hell did I get up here!Get me down)**

**Utau: What is she saying??**

**Ikuto:Who knows who cares lets party**

**Tadase:MUHAHAHAH THAT IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU CHALLENGE MY POWER!**

**Me: *squeak squeak squeak squeak* (GET ME DOWN! And Ikuto you better not plan a party)**

**Utau:Well since none of these buffoons is going to do it I better do the disclaimer..Disclaimer:Yuki-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or All That!**

**Tadase:MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Amu:Tadase calm down**

**Ikuto:*snoring***

**Kukai: *still in emo corner***

**Me: *squeak squeak squeak* (Help me!! Help me!)**

**Utau:Uh buffoons! I better get help..**

* * *

Tadase walks in a room with headlights everywhere,he looks around before asking "Amu-chan where are you?" He gets no response and talks again "I got your

text message telling me that Easter was attacking you and the other guardians" he says.

_Know your stars.....Know your stars....Know your stars..._

"Hello? Who's there?" asks Tadase looking around, confused seeing no one.

_Hotori Tadase,is a gay boy who has romantic feelings for Nagihiko..._

"Excuse me?" says Tadase blushing and confused.

_Your excused...._

"I do not have any of those kind of feelings for Fujisaki-san and I'm not gay" says Tadase still blushing.

_Right whatever you say little gay boy...._

"I'm not gay and it's rude for you to keep saying that" says Tadase getting upset.

_Hotori Tadase,sings like a girl_

"I do not sing like a girl!" says Tadase annoyed. "Wait how do you even now how I sing?" asks Tadase.

_The new Shugo Chara Character Cd..I love the Rima song..any way back on topic..yes you do sing like a girl_

"Damn that cd!" says Tadase blushing.

_Hotori Tadase,is really a queen trying to get Nagihiko to be his king_

"No I am King! So shut up and face me stupid voice" says Tadase. "And what is your obsession with Fujisaki-san?" asks Tadase.

_It's not my obsession..it's yours _

"Shut up! I don't like guys,I already like this one girl" says Tadase blushing and angry.

_Who is it..Amu?_

"No one you know" says Tadase blushing.

_Hotori Tadase thinks Ikuto is hot..._

"What no I don't he's my nii-san" says Tadase blushing.

_Right then why are you blushing?_

"Shut up!" yells Tadase.

_Ha I win.._

"No you don't so shut up and go away!" says Tadase

_Hotori Tadase...loves the author of this story Yuki-chan_

"What I don't love her!" says Tadase blushing so hard it could beat Amu's.

_Denail is the first sign of love..._

"Who are you,come out and face me!" yells Tadase.

_You can't see me..you can't see me,you can't see me little prince.._

_*_Pop* "I AM NOT A PRINCE! I AM KING!" shouts Tadase to the heavens.

_Crap...._

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR KING! AND FACE MY WRATH!FACE ME YOU COWARD!" shouts Tadase.

_And now you know Tadase the insane maniac who is a gay boy with feelings for Nagihiko and is trying to make him his king,sings like a girl,thinks Ikuto is hot and is in love with the author Yuki-chan..what a messed up kid.._

_And that's Hotori Tadase_

"STOP SAYING LIES! YOU WILL BE PUNSIHED BY YOUR KING FOR LYING!" yells Tadase all alone in the room...

* * *

**Me:*squeak squeak squeak* (I have to pee)**

**Tadase:MUHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

**Rima:*Puts bucket on Tadase's head***

**Tadase:-What happened?.....**

***Utau returns with Clark Kent***

**Tadase:Why is Yuki-chan in a tower?**

**Utau:You went insane with your chara change and locked her there**

**Tadase:Opps SORRY YUKI-CHAN! **

**Tadase:Who is that?**

**Utau:Clark Kent he's use his super hearing to tell us what Yuki is saying**

**Tadase:Super hearing?**

**Utau:Enough questions..Clark what is she saying?**

**Clark:*Uses super hearing* She is saying Tadase is so dead**

**Tadase:Crap...**

**Clark:*still using super hearing*She also asks why am I here**

**Utau:Fly up and tell her**

**Clark:Ok *flies up and tells me***

**Clark:Back **

**Utau:Now what is she saying?**

**Clark: She asks why didn't you just ask me to fly her out of the tower.... **

**Utau: *sweat drop* Oh right..I could have done that...**

**Clark: *uses power and gets me out of tower***

**Me:Finally some help..you are so dead Tadase..after I pee *leaves***

***Few minutes later***

**Me:Ok I'm back..and why is Kukai still in the emo corner...**

**Utau: I can cheer him up.. *goes over to Kukai***

**Kukai:What do you want *grumpy***

**Utau:*kisses Kukai***

**Kukai:*kisses back***

**Me:We could be here for a while..anyway please Rate and Review also vote on my poll..it ends Aug.31**

**Utau:*ends kiss***

**Kukai:Wow that cheered me up..wanna go get a brithday ice cream Utau **

**Utau:*blushing* Sure**

**Clark:So can I go?**

**Me:No..hehe *evil smile* I got plans for you..**


	5. Fujisaki Nagihiko or Nadeshiko

**Amu-*freaking out because she thinks she is the next person to be chosen***

**Yuki-Hey here is the next chapter for Know your Stars: Shugo Chara Style! The next victim..I mean person is...Amu...can you do the disclaimer ;)**

**Amu- NOOO..wait what? phew..thank god..hehe sure? **

**Yuki-Anyway as I was saying our next vic-I mean person is Nagihiko/ Nadeshiko :) **

**Amu- Yuki does not own Shugo chara **

**Yuki- If I did there would be more Amuto and no Tadamu! **

**Amu- *face is totally red***

Nagihiko walked into the royal garden after getting a text message from Rima asking him to meet her there. "I'm sorry I'm late Rima-chan" says Nagihiko looking around the royal garden.

The door of the royal garden then slammed shut. "Huh?" Nagihiko says turning around to see the door was not shut. "Rima? Is that you?" asks Nagihiko confused that no one is here. "Must be the wind..." says Nagihiko aloud.

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars..._

"Huh? Is that you Rima?" says Nagihiko looking around the royal garden for the voice.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko...or should I say Nadeshiko?..is a freaky boy who wishes he was a girl..._

"Who's there? Rima..if this is your idea of a joke it isn't funny" says Nagihiko.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko or Nadeshiko is in love with the king's chair Tadase..._

"Umm whoever is there I'm a boy..meaning I do not love Tadase" says Nagihiko with a sweat-drop behind his head.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko, loves cross-dressing so much he secretly does it now..._

"I am not a cross-dresser, it is japanese tradition for the male of the family to dress like a female, so he knows what its like to dance like a girl" says Nagihiko.

_That would be true...if we lived in the last century...wake up dude its the 21st century...or should I say babe_

"You better shut-up about how I used to dress like a girl" says Nagihiko twitching with a dark arua around him.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko, really went to Europe for a sex change_

"I really suggest that you quit this insolence now and just let me go" says Nagihiko flames surrounding him.

_Hmmm...no..Fujisaki Nagihiko...is in love with the shrimp Rima_

"Rima is *twitch* NOT *twitch*a shrimp" says Nagihiko.

…_..You didn't even deny being in love with her..._

"Umm I-umm" stutters Nagihiko blushing.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko...his parents wanted a girl and that's why they made his dress like one.._

"You are..*twitch* dead when I find you *twitch*" says Nagihiko growling.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko...has had a love affair with Kukai and Tadase..and maybe even Ikuto..._

Nagihiko is too angry for words that he is now just twitching on the floor with flames surrounding him.

_..Hey I have a question..._

"WHAT!" screams Nagihiko very angry now.

_What was it like wearing a skirt?..._

"Do you really want to know?" asks Nagihiko a creepy and evil smile forming on his face.

_Uh kinda...that's why I asked..._

"Ok..Temari Character Change" shouts Nagihiko. Temari then pops out of nowhere and says "Ok Nagihiko, Chin, Ton, Shan!" Nagihiko is now holding a sythe-like weapon, complete anger shown on his face.

"YOU ARE DEAD!I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU INTO PIECES! YOU WILL NEVER SWALLOW AGAIN! BUT FIRST I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU TRY ON THIS SKIRT!" yells Nagihiko slashing his weapon around and holding a red skirt in the other hand.

_...wait how did Temari get in here...and where did that skirt come from..._

"I HAVE MY WAYS! NOW SHOW YOURSELF COWARD" shouts Nagihiko still in his chara change.

_And now you know Fujisaki Nagihiko or Nadeshiko...the boy who wishes he was a girl that he went to Europe for a sex change ,in love with Tadase and Rima,still cross-dresses,had a secret love affair with Kukai,Tadase and maybe Ikuto..and goes crazy if you ask what wearing a skirt was like..._

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN!" screams Nagihiko still slicing everything around the royal garden in search for the voice.

_And now you know...Fujisaki Nagihiko...or Nadeshiko _

**xXxXx**

**Yuki- Haha that was funny nice job dealing with the voice Nagi, now may you do the honors ;)**

**Nagihiko-Thanks Yuki-chan..please R&R :) *twitch***

**Yuki- Be calm Nagi..here *tosses something to Nagihiko* **

**Nagihiko- *blushes* What? When did you take these.. *shows pics of a sleeping Rima***

**Yuki- *smirk* Oh..never mind that..haha so please review this chapter and you'll get pictures of a sleeping Ikuto,Kukai or Nagihiko ;) **


	6. Souma Kukai

**Yuki-Another chapter for Know your stars! Also I decided chara's will be in this story!**

**Miki- Forgot about us didn't you? **

**Yuki-No...just do the disclaimer**

**Miki- Yuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Yuki- The victim of this chapter is...Kukai! **

Kukai walks into then ramen shop looking around for Utau. He just got text from her to meet him here. The shop was deserted though.

"Weird..what is the idol planning?" Kukai says aloud.

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars..._

"Huh Hoshina? Is that you?" asks Kukai searching around the shop.

_Souma Kukai...liked it when Nagihiko tried to force him in a skirt..._

"Um no I didn't and since Utau obviously isn't here I'm leaving" says Kukai trying to open the door only to find it locked.

_Souma Kukai..is nothing compared to Tadase.._

"Hmm Tadase wishes" says Kukai winking.

_Souma Kukai...is a womanizer..._

"I am not! I've never really showed interest in girls..my whole life is sports" says Kukai.

_Hinamori Amu, Yuiki Yaya, that Sion girl and last be not least Utau.._

"Ok one Yaya had a small crush on me but I only see her as a little sister, Sion is just a childhood friend and I would never like Hinamori she has enough people after her..plus Ikuto would kill me" says Kukai.

_So..you just love Utau then..._

"Wait- no that's not what I meant" says Kukai annoyed at this random voice talking.

_Souma Kukai...desperately in love with Utau even though she loves her brother Ikuto..._

"Well..I'm not desperately in love with her..." says Kukai now blushing.

_But you admit..you like her..._

"Well no-yes-no..it's complicated" says Kukai with a sigh.

_Well..tell me what seems to be the problem..maybe I can help? _

"Well it all started with the first time we ate ramen together-and wait why am I telling you all this I don't even know you.." says Kukai.

_Souma Kukai...has relationship issues.._

"Ok I don't have relationship issues..since there is no relationship to begin with" says Kukai sighing.

_..Maybe I could help set you guys up..._

"Really? You would do that thanks!" says Kukai with a grin.

_Yea...Souma Kukai.._

but the voice was cut off by a loud beeping.

_What's that?_

"Oh that's my cellphone!" says Kukai opening his phone. "Oh it's a text message from Utau!" says Kukai excitedly. "She wants me to meet her at the park" says Kukai with a grin.

_Go get her kid.._

"Thanks weird voice" says Kukai running out the door and off to meet Utau.

_Aw crap...I never got to annoy the kid..oh well I still have my next victim _

_Well...now you know Souma Kukai...a weird kid..who likes to wear skirts..and really loves Utau..like really..I swear the kids obsessed _

**_XxXxX_**

**Yuki-That's right..this one took a different turn..lol I couldn't really think of anything that would annoy Kukai...he's always so happy..lol anyway Utau you know what to do**

**Utau- R&R for Kutau ;)**

**Yuki- For Kutau? Hmm :)**

**Utau- *blush***

**Yuki-Please Review! Lets get to 40 reviews! :D**

**Thanks for all who reviewed!**

**Snowdelta4 & Lunarain137 **

_**Next chapter: Yuiki Yaya! **_


	7. Yuiki Yaya

**Yuki- And we are back on America's most popular game show...Torture...That...Victim! ;)**

**Yaya- Yaya isn't looking forward to this...**

**Yuki-Oh don't worry..you'll be fine.. :)**

**Yaya- Really?..**

**Yuki- Um yea *So lying* Now do the disclaimer and just sign this waiver saying that if anything happens to you I'm not responsible :)**

**Yaya- Ok *signs form* Yuki doesn't own me or Shugo Chara! :D**

**Note: Remember please read my new story! :D Title is This is Not a Diary! :D**

**xXxXxXx**

Yaya came sprinting into the empty candy store. "Where's the free candy!" Yaya shouts excited for the free candy.

_Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars..._

"Candy? Yaya wants her candy!" yells Yaya.

_Yuiki Yaya...loves cheese..._

"Cheese? No Yaya loves Candy!" shouts an excited Yaya. "Strange voice where did you hide the candy!" asks Yaya.

_We don't have any candy...would you like some cheese?_

"But I just said I don't like cheese!" says Yaya whining.

_Yuiki Yaya...stole that dress she's wearing..._

"Yaya does not steal! That's a no no!" yells Yaya shaking her head. "My mommy bought me this dress for my birthday." answers Yaya.

_Do you have the receipt?..._

"Well no..why would Yaya have the receipt with her?..asks Yaya confused

_I don't know..why would you steal a dress..?..._

"You're upsetting Yaya with your lies! I just want candy!" shouts Yaya about to cry.

_I have cheese...would you like that...?_

" I don't want any cheese!" screams Yaya her eyes beginning to tear up.

_Are you sure..it's cheddar..._

"I WANT CANDY!" shouts Yaya.

_Yuiki Yaya...is a big cry baby.._

"WAAAAAA I WANT MY MOMMY!" shouts Yaya now crying on the floor.

_Yuiki Yaya...is hated by her parents.._

"My-my parent's hate me?" asks Yaya big crocodile tears streaming down her face.

_No..no I was just kidding..._

"You are just a bi-big meanie!" yells Yaya sniffling, tears running down her face.

_I'm not a meanie...I offered you cheese didn't I..._

"Well your a big meanie liar and no one likes you! So let me go!" Yaya shouts.

…_..._

"..Voice..are you there?" asks Yaya who stopped crying but was still sniffling.

_Yes..you hurt my feelings..._

"I'm sorry...why don't we go get ice-cream!" asks Yaya excited again.

_Ok..can I get strawberry...?_

"Of course! Yaya loves strawberry!" says Yaya with a smile.

_Ok..let's go get some ice-cream! _

"Yay!" screams Yaya as she skips off to go get some ice-cream.

_Well know you know Yaya...a nice little girl who really loves sweet..and-_

"Come on strange voice! Let's get the ice cream before it get's dark!" shouts Yaya from a distance.

_Oh well..I don't have time to go on, I'm getting ice-cream...I've gone soft... Oh well...until next time on Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars..._

**xXxXxXx**

**Yuki- Only Yaya can use tears to escape torment! :D LOL! So please review and thanks to all who reviewed! Also please check out my new kutau story! :D Thanks guys!**

**1. Friendly Kitty**

**2. crossdresserxevilchibi**

**3. THE ZEEBRA KING**

**4. DarkDia**

**5. mew luchia**

**6. anon**

**7. XxxSticky Sweet Honey PawsxxX**

**8. Yaya tan**


End file.
